


Super Wolf

by MishaAteMyBlog



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Just a little angst, M/M, Sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAteMyBlog/pseuds/MishaAteMyBlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky Rosen has settled down with Chuck Shurley in Beacon Hills, CA. They decide it best to get away from all things Winchester, so they have a garage sale and sell all of the copies of "Supernatural". That is where Stiles comes in, he loves reading books like that. Apparently he can't get enough supernatural stuff in real life. </p><p>The Winchesters have defeated Metatron, but not before he zapped Cas' grace to God knows where. Well, maybe Becky knows. After getting a call from the fanatic, they decide to take the 29 hour drive to Beacon Hills and hopefully restore Cas to full glory.</p><p>Derek is still an Alpha and goes to Stiles for help on how to handle the arrival of the Winchesters. Stiles might think Derek has gone a little crazy, I mean Sam, Dean, and Castiel are only characters in a book right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some People Like to Relax, Derek!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first I just have to say thanks to the positive feedback. I had no idea it would be so well received. I have decided to continue with the story. The plot has changed focus. Once I spent more than 5 minutes thinking about where I wanted to take all my boys. Plus, I want to explore newly human Cas a bit and what I would have liked to see with that. I will try to keep as compliant as possible, unless it does not fit my fancy, then all bets are off. 
> 
> Timeline, Supernatural: through most of season 8. I didn't want to deal with other fallen angels, so I saved them. Yay me!! Hero to winged dicks everywhere. I did not save Cas from losing his grace, but it is for a good cause. What, my enjoyment is a good cause right? Kevin is alive. He (so far) only has like two sentences in the story, but I love Kevin and he will forever be alive in my head. I know that Becky is cuckoo, but I like Chuck and Chuck liked Becky, so poof, they are married. Congrats Chuck, hopefully she will not kill you in your sleep when you are 55.
> 
> Timeline, Teen Wolf: After 3A, except Derek is still the alpha (of my heart). It is summer, cuz Stiles in shorts and flip flops. I was going to make this before 3A, but after meeting the twins at Days of the Wolf and finding out that they are amazingly awesome, I want them in my story, or at least the universe of my story.
> 
> This is not beta'd so, of course any major malfunctions, I have no one but myself to blame. Well, me and Stiles Stilinski, cuz he is a little shit (that I luvs) and he is ok with me blaming him. Don't believe me, ask him. He also, lives in my head. 
> 
> I have not decided if this will be smutty or not yet. I tend to just let the story dictate where it is going. If the sex happens, I will change to rating. Right now, no rating, cuz reasons.
> 
> Please let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen. I might not use it, but I would love feedback. If I use your suggestion, I will give you credit in that chapter's summary, even if you want to stay anonymous. I have no problem saying "Thanks to the awesome anonymous lovely who suggested there be unicorns pooping rainbows and sprinkles." 
> 
> Disclaimer: There are no rainbow/sprinkle pooping unicorns in this story. They were all injured during the writing process and insisted on going home. Whatev! Your presence is not required or desired, so there.

Stiles Stilinksi had a big secret, well three of them really, and he has every intention to carry them to the grave. The first is that he might be a little bit gay. By a little bit, he might mean totally. The second is that he has a massive crush on one broody alpha. The third, is that he loves reading trashy supernatural novels. He has seen a series of books called “Supernatural” online and has been searching for a copy of them for a long time now. He knows he can read them online or on his Kindle, but it isn’t the same. He also thinks that the books might help with the crazy shit that has started happening in Beacon Hills. It is easier to highlight and bookmark an actual book. That is why he ignores his phone as it starts going off on a Saturday, at 9:00.

**Derek (9:00): Stiles I need to talk to you.**

**Derek (9:02): I know you are awake. Text or call me.**

**Derek (9:05): It’s important.**

**Derek (9:09): you know I hate texting. Answer me!!**

**Stiles (9:10): Derek Im busy. Talk soon.**

**Derek (9:15): Bullshit. You are not busy.**

**Stiles (9:17): Yes I am. LEAVE ME ALONE**

**Derek (9:20): We both know that you are just going from garage sale to garage sale looking for more trashy novels to add to your collection. Come on, that is pretty gay, even for you.**

Maybe he doesn’t have as many secrets as he thought.

“You think you can keep secrets from me?” Derek says, just as Stiles finds his jackpot of all jackpots. If he had not been so excited about his discovery, he probably would have jumped at the sound of Derek’s voice behind him. He did, in fact, shriek. Not that he would ever admit it. It also, had nothing to do with the alpha.

“Shut up Derek, I have finally found the books I have been looking for the past three years.” He is pointing to a box labeled “Supernatural: The entire series, mint condition $100.00. Stiles quickly pays the blond woman with crazy eyes. Is she crying? Whatever. “If you are going to stalk me, at least make yourself useful and carry the box back to my Jeep.” Derek does, even though he is NOT stalking Stiles, because that is just crazy, and Derek is NOT crazy about Stiles, so there.

“Now, can you stop for a second and talk to me? I need your help.” Derek growls out through gritted teeth.

“What is so important that you have to stalk me on a beautiful relaxing Saturday? You do know what relaxing means right? This is me relaxing” he motions his hands up and down his body. He is wearing a blue and white striped tank top, shorts made from cutoff jeans, flip-flops, and sunglasses.

“We have a problem, a huge problem. There are new hunters in town. They aren’t like the Argent’s, they don’t have a code. They see something supernatural and they kill it. What makes it worse is that they are supposed to be the best.” Derek almost sounds afraid.

“Woah Der, we will figure something out. Maybe we can find out who they are and talk to them. We can make them understand that you and the others don’t pose a threat, that you guys protect Beacon Hills.”

“I already know who they are. It’s the Winchesters, Sam and Dean. They have another guy with them, but that is where it gets weird. I heard the guy is an angel. His name is Casey or something.”

“Derek, could it be Castiel?”  
“Yeah, I think that’s it.”  
“Ok, now I call bullshit.”  
“Why?”  
“They guys in the Supernatural series I just bought, they are Sam and Dean. They don’t have a last name, but they have an angel that follows them around some, his name is Castiel.”  
“I don’t know about your books, but these guys are real. As a matter of fact, they were at the diner downtown when I was texting you.”  
“Did they have the angel with them? Did his wings knock shit over?”  
“Shut up Stiles. Come on, let’s go see if they are still there.” Derek gets into the passenger seat of the Jeep and glares at Stiles until he finally gets in and starts driving.


	2. Graceless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will start their journey to find Cas' grace.
> 
> Cas might be having trouble with sleeping.

Dean was exhausted. He had single handedly saved the world, yet again. Okay, that might have been an exaggeration. What actually happened was that he, with a little help from Sam and Cas, had defeated Metatron. It was Dean that stabbed the son of a bitch with the angel blade. They were able to stop the dick before he was able to clear out Heaven. Thanks to Team Free Will, the dicks with wings were safely in Heaven.  Unfortunately, Dean wasn’t quite fast enough to get Cas’ grace before Metatron zapped it to God knows where. Now, the boys would have to hunt for it. It would be even harder than when they searched for Anna’s grace. At least they had clues in that case. Now, they didn’t know where to even begin to look. 

“Look Cas, I know that I was too slow to get to your grace in time, but I promise you that we will find it and you will have your mojo back in no time. 

“Dean, do not blame yourself. The only person at fault here is me.”

“Don’t talk like that buddy. Just think of this as a vacation. Casa de Human, so to speak. Don’t worry about anything. For now, you will stay here in the bunker with us. The room next to mine is already made up even, from the last time Charlie was here.”

“Why would you do this for me, after everything that I have done?”  


“Cas, we have all done stupid shit. You thought you were doing the right thing. No matter what, you are family. Family takes care of each other. Now, we should probably  hit the hay. I bet Samantha is already asleep.” 

“Thank you Dean. I am truly grateful. I am also glad that you still see us as family. I see us that way as well. Even more so that I am human.”

“Alright, that fills my chick flick quota for the week. I’ll show where your room is.”  


“I know where it is. I am going to get a drink of water, and then go to bed. Goodnight Dean.”

“Goodnight Cas. I will be in my room if you need anything.”

On the way to his room, Dean stopped by Sam’s room. Old habits die hard, he can’t help feeling the need to check up on his younger brother. Sam was on the phone and looked rather irritated.

“Everything ok Sammy?”

“Yeah, no, maybe. We’ll talk about it in the morning. I promise it isn’t anything that can’t keep until then.”

“If you are sure. Goodnight Sammy. I put Cas in Charlie’s room.”

“Night Dean.”

The next morning, Sam woke his brother at 7:30 a.m. 

“What the hell Sammy.”

“Shhh. Don’t wake up Cas.”

“What do you mean? Cas can’t hear us next door. These walls are pretty thick. Plus, he is probably sleeping like a baby.”

“You got that half right.” Sam said, tipping his head towards the other side of Dean’s bed. The moose looked as if he were holding in a laugh. Dean rolled over and was met with the morning breath of a sleeping ex angel wearing only boxer shorts and one sock. 

“Son of a bitch” he mumbled. “We are definitely having a chat about this later. Reluctantly, Dean got up and followed Sam into the hall.

“Alright, what was important enough you had to wake me up, but not important enough to tell me last night. Last night, when I was already awake by the way.”

“It’s not that. I just don’t want Cas to hear. When I was on the phone last night, it was a lead on Cas’ grace.”

“That is awesomely fast. Why don’t you want Cas to hear?”

“Well, the source isn’t the most sane person we have dealt with before.”

“Shit, was it Garth?”

“No, Garth is the picture of sanity compared to her.”

“Don’t tell me Sammy.” 

“Becky” they say in unison.

“Sammy, are you saying that we should trust Becky? Crazy Becky who drugged you, kidnapped you, and tricked you into marrying her?”

“Dean, I can always go alone if you want. We probably shouldn’t leave Cas alone.”

“No way, I am going. Besides, he wouldn’t be alone. Kevin is here.”

“Nope, you are not leaving Cas with me.” They turn to see Kevin standing in the kitchen doorway. “You can take him with you.”

“That solves it Sammy. I’m gonna go get ready. Where we goin’ anyway?”

“A small town in Northern California, Beacon Hills.”

“Why does that sound familiar.”

“You remember that crazy chick you hooked up with about a year ago, she was on her way there to visit her family. She claimed to be a werewolf hunter.”

“That’s right. Kathy or Katie or something. Man, she was crazy as fuck. I wonder if she is still there.”

“Dean”

“What. She was a beast in the sack, even if she kept licking my stomach. That was kinda weird.”

“Just go wake up your cuddle buddy so we can go. It’s a 29 hour drive. If we take turns driving, we can drive straight through.”

“Sounds good and fuck you Sammy.” Sam would have responded, but Dean was already halfway down the hall. 

The drive didn’t take 29 hours. It actually took three days, thanks to Cas. The first day, they had to stop 6 times. Either Cas was hungry, or he was thirsty, or he had to “poop”. They even had to stop at a motel because Cas couldn’t get comfortable enough to sleep in the back seat. 

“God Cas, you’re like a baby in a trench coat.”

“I am not wearing a trench coat Dean. You made me leave it at home. Remember, you said it was starting to smell. I am, in fact, wearing your clothes.”

“It’s not literal dude.” 

They got a room with two beds and a couch. Cas was forced to sleep on the couch. When Dean woke up the next day, Cas was once again sleeping next to Dean. When they talked about it, Cas swore he had no memory of moving. 

The second day, was very much the same, even the new hotel room. This time, Dean was smart. He let Cas have the bed and he took the couch. The couch wasn’t very comfortable, but if he laid on his stomach, it wasn’t too bad. That was the position he woke up in. Although, things did not go quite to plan, if the man sleeping on top of Dean was any indication. 

“Cas, what the hell man? You drooled on me. That is not cool.”

“Sorry, Dean.” Cas said as he climbed off Dean. “I really don’t remember moving last night.”

“Don’t worry about it Cas. You probably just had a bad dream or something. Tonight, when we get to California, you can just share with me. Okay?”

“Thanks, Dean. For the time being, that might be for the best, for your comfort.” 

The third day was much easier. They only had about 9 hours left to drive, that helped. When they checked into the motel, there were only single rooms available. Sam was kind of glad. He didn’t really want to deal with the sexual tension between the two friends.

Sam immediately called Becky when he got into his room. 

“Hello Sam.”

“Why are you whispering Becky?”

“Chuck doesn’t know I called you and I would prefer he not find out.”

“Chuck huh? Things going well then?”

“Oh yeah. We actually got married a month ago.”

“Congratulations Becky. Look, when can you meet up to talk about what you found out? How about tomorrow morning?”

“Can’t, we are having a garage sale. I can call you after though, maybe we can meet at Donna’s Diner on Main St for lunch?”

“Sounds good. We aren’t too far from there. We passed it coming in.”

“Goodnight Sam.”

After hanging up with Becky, Sam texted Dean letting him know what she had to say.

The next morning, Dean actually woke up before Sammy. He was, surprisingly, well rested. It had nothing to do with the octopus currently attached to him. Nope, nothing at all. Dean left a note for Cas as he slipped out the door.

Cas,

Going to pick up breakfast with Samantha. We will bring you some back, but if you don’t  

take a shower, you will not get any. You will also have to sleep on the floor. No offense, 

but you kinda smell buddy.

Dean

The restaurant was nice and homey. His omelet filled his plate and the bacon was perfect. He was actually having a good time with Sammy. That is until he realized that they were being watched. There was a guy leaning up against a sweet ass Camero that was obviously staring at them. He looked away right as Dean told his brother about it. If Dean didn’t know any better, he would think that they guy could hear them. By the time they paid for their food and walked outside, the guy and his car were gone.

 


End file.
